Ambush Vin
Ambush Vin is the protagonist of Sci-Fi Music: League of Multiverses. He is charged with preserving the continuity of the Time Plane of Existence. History Ambush Vin was an aspiring Hip-Hop artist from the planet Earth-Prime. He was on his way to a performance in Chicago, IL on the evening of October 1st, 2015, when he stopped at a local gas station in his hometown Gary, IN. After paying for his fuel, Vin was confronted by a young hustler selling pirated DVD movies. Vin declined the hustler’s offer, and walked out of the gas station. A few seconds later, he was surprised to see that he was still inside of the same gas station that he had just walked out of. He was confronted by the same hustler again, and after declining his offer, he headed for the door. Vin believed that he had experienced a premonition. This was actually the result of series of temporal anomalies that had begun to take place billions of light-years away. As he opened the gas station door, he noticed a strange creature walking toward his car. The creature was about eight feet tall, with “black, bulging eyes”. Vin would later learn that this creature was the Mastigi Overlord Domini. He turned to the fuel clerk and asked if this was some sort of prank. The clerk, who could not see the creature, figured that Vin was under the influence of a narcotic, and asked him to leave the store. Not much later, Vin would learn that he was one of a few humans who had an enhanced faculty of sight that allowed him to naturally see a fourth-dimension. After Vin refused to leave multiple times, the clerk raised a hidden .40 caliber handgun and forced Vin to leave. The creature began to telepathically call Vin, who thought he was on the brink of insanity. Vin froze, unable to move as the creature began to walk toward him. Suddenly, a wormhole portal appeared, jarring Vin back to reality. Vin dove through the portal, and found himself in the Time Dimension, standing in front of a surprised Piereus named Spatium, the guardian of the Time Dimension. Ambush Vin’s untimely entrance coincided with The Event, an incident which caused the death of the Piereus species, except one - Spatium. After Spatium heard Vin’s story, he knew that the Mastigi were somehow behind everything. However, with the death of his fellow Piereus, he lacked the manpower to combat this looming threat. Spatium didn’t believe in coincidences. He knew there was a connection, there was a reason why Vin had been brought to the Time Dimension. He decided to trust his instincts, and began to give Vin a lengthy summary of the events that had occurred. Spatium knew that Vin would not be able to absorb the amount of cosmic knowledge being delivered to him. Therefore, Spatium secretly used the Laticus Infero, a portable machine similar to the Deus Infero, to modify Vin’s human brain enough to accept a small percentage of Cosmic Awareness. Unable to leave the Time Dimension, Spatium sent Ambush Vin to the homeworld of Darth Prefectus to investigate The Event. The Battle for Darth Prefectus After he arrived on Darth Prefectus' planet, Ambush Vin found the planet in ruins due to a recent battle. He encountered a being named Uliver, who claimed to be Darth Prefectus' servant. During their conversation, Ambush Vin had a vision of the battle that had already occurred. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that this was a vision of the past, and used his newfound cosmic power to shoot a barrage of lightning at a Mastigi assassin. In the real world, outside of his vision, his lightning attack killed Uliver. The Mastigi Overlord Domini appeared and attempted to recruit Ambush Vin to the Mastigi ranks. Vin refused, and began to taunt the powerful Mastigi. After a brief attack by Domini, Vin opened a wormhole and escaped to Earth-Prime. Domini followed Ambush Vin through the wormhole to Earth-Prime. Deciding that Vin wasn't worth the effort, Domini commanded a low-level Mastigi assassin, Subtilis, to capture or kill Vin. After a lengthy battle in an old cemetery, Ambush Vin finally connected with his cosmic awareness. Using trillions of electrons, along with the sun's ambient radiation, he created a condensed burst of energy that disintegrated Subtilis, leaving a pile of ashes in the assassin's place. Allies Alpha Riff Dominus Sicarius Prefectus Linius Scriptora Spatium Enemies Domini Impati Subtilis Vindictus ' Abilities & Powers ' Cosmic Awareness Energy Manipulation